It's Just a Baby
by just 1 of me
Summary: "it's just a baby, tao, it won't hurt you". "No, gege, this is a gift from hell". Taoris. Warning : mpreg. Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Main Pairing : Taoris**

**Rated : ****M**

**Warning : Yaoi, ooc, mpreg, typo**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di ff ini bukan punya saya, saya cuma pinjem nama doang, tapi semuanya—penokohan, alur, dll—murni dari imajinasi saya**

**A/N : hehe, saya kembali dengan ff baru ._.v saya tau saya masih utang 2 ff, tapi udh keburu dateng ide ff baru -_-" semoga suka aja deh ^_^**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

"APA?! KAU BAHKAN BELUM PERNAH MENCIUMNYA?!"

Kris mengerang sebal mendengar reaksi Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan. Memangnya apa sih yang salah dengan belum pernah mencium Tao?

Chanyeol menghempaskan dirinya sendiri ke sofa dan bersikap seperti orang tua yang mengetahui anaknya baru saja melakukan tindak asusila, mendesah kesal. "Serius ya Kris, kau ini terlalu baik atau apa sih?" ucapnya, membuat Kris harus memutar bola matanya bosan. "Atau kau malah terlalu bodoh?"

Sebelum Kris sempat mengatakan apa-apa, Kai sudah memotongnya. "Kris hyung, kau dan Tao hyung sudah berapa lama sih pacaran?"

Sekali lagi Kris akan menjawab, namun Sehun sudah mendahuluinya. "Kalian sudah pacaran sejak masa trainee, kan?" katanya dengan nada aneh. "Aku berani bertaruh Chanyeol hyung sudah meniduri Baekhyun hyung sesaat setelah mereka resmi pacaran, bagaimana bisa kau bahkan belum pernah mencium Tao hyung?"

"Yaya, dan ditambah lagi, kaukan yang paling tua diantara para seme!" seru Chanyeol, sekali lagi mendahului Kris.

"Oh, dan jangan lupakan kalau wajahmu itu yang paling mesum di exo, hanya sedikit lebih tidak mesum dibanding wajah Siwon hyung dan Yunho hyung," ucapan Sehun barusan mau tidak mau membuat Kris ingin melempar maknae exo tersebut dengan sandal.

"Benar juga, dan lagi bagaimana bisa kau tidak tergoda untuk mencium atau bahkan melakuakn sesuatu pada Tao hyung? Jujur ya, kalau aku belum punya Kyungsoo baby, sudah kubuat Tao hyung mendesah di kasur,"

"Yah, aku juga, seandainya aku tidak pernah bertemu Baekkie, entah sudah seperti apa nasib panda itu, yang pasti, dia tidak mungkin sepolos sekarang,"

"Aku juga, maksudku, lihat saja pantatnya itu, hah… kalau saja Luhan hyung tidak merebut hatiku duluan, kujamin Tao hyung akan sering sekali kesulitan berjalan,"

"Wow, wow, _guys_, santai dulu, bagaimana aku bisa menjawab kalau kalian terus menerus mengoceh sendiri?" ucap Kris pada akhirnya dengan volume keras agar tidak dipotong lagi. "Ok, pertama-tama, aku tidak mengerti mengapa belum pernah mencium Tao bisa menjadikanku terlalu baik atau terlalu bodoh, dan—jangan memotongku Park Chan Yeol—aku memang sudah pacaran dengan Tao sejak masa Trainee, lalu apa? Masalah Chanyeol yang langsung meniduri Baekhyun, aku tidak tahu apa hubungannya tidakan mesum mereka dengan aku yang belum pernah mencium Tao, lalu—jangan berbicara sebelum aku selesai Kim Jong In—kenapa aku bisa menahan godaan untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu pada Tao, itu karena aku masih menyukai ukeku yang polos, yah… menyambung ke pertanyaan pertama, mungkin aku terlalu baik—jangan menertawaiku maknae—lalu soal wajahku, aku bersumpah aku benar-benar ingin melemparmu dengan sandal, dan kalian bertiga, sekali lagi kalian berpikir untuk meniduri pandaku, akan kulempar kalian semua ke neraka,"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan umurnya yang paling tua?"

Kris memutar bola matanya seolah Kai baru saja bertanya kenapa tubuhnya tinggi. "Kalau kalian ingat saja ya, diantara semua uke, Tao yang paling muda dan paling tidak tahu apa-apa soal kegiatan berisik di malam hari yang sering sekali dilakukan kalian bertiga dengan uke masing-masing,"

Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun saling pandang sejennak, sebelum berbicara dengan kompak, "Dasar pedo,"

.

.

Percakapannya dengan tiga seme exo-k itu benar-benar mengganggu Kris. Sosok leader exo-m itu selalu berpikir ia bisa menjalani hubungannya dengan Tao tanpa harus merusak kepolosan Tao. Namun percakapan tadi membuatnya tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan tubuh Tao, bibir merah tipisnya, kulitnya yang putih bersih, nipplenya yang terlihat seolah meminta untuk dimanjakan, dan fakta kalau Tao sekarang sedang meringkuk di pelukannya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Seharusnya ia tidak menyetujui permintaan Tao yang ingin tidur sekamar dengannya malam ini. Samar-samar Kris bisa mendengar suara desahan dari kamar BaekYeol, membuat napasnya mendadak tidak teratur dan suhu kamarnya seperti naik beberapa derajat.

Tao bergerak kecil dalam tidurnya, hebatnya adalah, secara tidak sengaja tangan Tao mengenai daerah pribadi Kris, membuat namja tinggi itu mengeluarkan suara erangan rendah. Keadaan tidak bertambah baik saat Tao menggerakkan bibirnya sedikit, seolah menggoda Kris untuk menciumnya. Dan yang Paling buruk, entah karena bermimpi atau apa, Tao mengeluarkan suara gumaman kecil yang mirip dengan desahan, membuat Kris dengan setengah melompat segera menindih tubuh Tao—menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai penahan agar tubuh Tao tidak sebenuhnya tertindih tubuh Kris yang jelas lebih besar.

Sedangkan Tao yang merasa tidurnya terganggu mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Kris yang ada di atasnya dengan pandangan heran. Kris yang sudah mulai hilang akal segera mencium bibir Tao dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tao saat namja manis itu terpekik pelan. Tao yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya dapat membalas sebisanya dan sesekali mengeluarkan desahan tertahan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kris melepas ciuman mereka dan menyeringai saat melihat bibir Tao yang sedikit membengkak akibat ulahnya. Tanpa aba-aba, Kris langsung membuka paksa piyama Tao, tidak memperdulikan pekikan kaget dari namja dibawahnya. Saat Kris memperhatikan tubuhnya dengan pandangan lapar, Tao menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan gegenya ini. Ia mencoba bertanya, namun Kris hanya menjawabnya dengan suara erangan rendah diantara kegiatannya memberikan kiss mark di leher Tao.

"Kris gege… ada apa?" tanya Tao sekali lagi, tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada takut dalam suaranya.

Kris menyeringai dan menatap mata Tao lekat-lekat sebelum menjawab. "Tentu saja bersenang-senang, baby panda," ucapnya sebelum mengarahkan salah satu tangannya ke nipple kiri Tao. Dengan iseng, ia menjepit tonjolan kecoklatan itu dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, lalu mulai mencubitnya sedikit keras. Tao hanya dapat mendesah saat merasakan sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya.

Kris tertawa mendengar desahan Tao dan tetap memainkan nipple Tao. tangannya yang satu lagi juga bergerak untuk memanjakan nipple kanan Tao. ia menggunakan ujung ibu jarinya untuk menekan nipple itu dan mengelus ujung nipple kanan Tao—bermaksud menggodanya, mengirimkan kejutan rasa nikmat bagi namja yang ada di bawahnya. Tao benar-benar menjerit saat Kris memasukkan salah satu nipplenya ke dalam mulut dan merasa lidah kris yang dengan jail menekan, menjilat, dan memutari nipplenya. Setelah puas dengan yang satu, Kris pindah ke nipple lainnya dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Kris dengan tidak sabar segera melepas pakaiannya sendiri dan celana Tao, sehingga kini mereka berdua sudah telanjang bulat. Dengan sedikit menyeringai, Kris mengangkat kedua kaki Tao, hingga menampakkan holenya yang tampak berkerut dan memerah. Perlahan Kris menjilati hole itu dan memasukkan lidahnya, membuat tubuh Tao melengkung dan mulutnya tidak berhenti mendesah.

"Aish~ kau terlalu menggoda kungfu panda, jadi jangan menyalahkanku ok?"

"Ap-apa maksud mu, ge?" tanya Tao bingung. Namun ekspresi bingungnya berganti menjadi panik saat Kris mengarahkan ujung juniornya ke hole yang baru saja di jilatinya itu. "K-Kris gege! Kau mau apa?! Tid-tidak akan muat! Kris gege! Kri—AAAKKHH!"

Kris mengerang nikmat merasakan dinding hole Tao mencengkram erat ujung juniornya. Sementara Tao menjerit sekencang yang ia bisa, berharap rasa sakitnya berkurang, meskipun yang terjadi justru rasa sakitnya bertambah. Rasa sakitnya benar-benar luar biasa, bahkan Tao tidak bisa mengingat apapun selain rasa terbakar di bagian bawahnya.

"Ukh~ Tao, tenang sedikit, aku tidak bisa bergerak," pinta Kris. Namun Tao terlalu kesakitan untuk mendengarkan, akhirnya dengan tidak sabar Kris menghentakkan seluruh juniornya ke dalam hole Tao, membuat namja manis itu menjerit keras. Tao mencengkram sprei di bawahnya sekuat mungkin sementara tubuhnya terasa seperti dipaksa terbelah jadi dua dengan paksa. air mata dengan deras mengalir menuruni pipinya dan bibirnya tak berhenti terisak. _Ini bukan Kris gege_, pikir Tao. _Kris gege tidak akan menyakitiku seperti ini_.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Tao, Kris yang sudah dikuasai nafsu segera memaju mundurkan juniornya di hole Tao, tidak memperdulikan namja manis bermata panda di bawahnya yang terus menangis dan memohon untuk berhenti. Kris yang sudah benar-benar buta oleh kehangatan hole Tao mula bergerak secara liar seperti orang kesetanan.

"Kris g-gege… stop, pl-please st—AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Desah Tao tiba-tiba, membuat Kris menyeringai senang. Gerakan Kris semakin liar menghujam sweet spot Tao, dan Taopun terus mendesah merasakan rasa nikmat yang sangat asing baginya. Mereka terus melakukan kegiatan mereka, sampai keduanya mencapai puncak dan jatuh dalam tidur lelap karena kelelahan.

.

.

Suara isakan kecil memaksa Kris untuk membuka matanya, dan menemukan Tao uang menangis sesegukan di sampingnya. Kris yang panik segera bangkit dan kembali terkejut menemukan dirinya telanjang bulat.

"Kenapa, ge?" tanya Tao lirih. Dengan kebingungan, Kris memperhatikan keadaan Tao. pipinya basah air mata, matanya sembab, bibirnya masih terlihat sedikit bengkak, di lehernya terdapat banyak sekali kiss mark, dan yang paling buruk, terdapat bercak darah di sekitar pantat Tao. Sontak kejadian semalam—tindakan brengseknya pada Tao—menghantam Kris dengan kuat.

"Oh Tuhan, baby panda, gege minta maaf, gege—"

"Gege," potong Tao tiba-tiba. "Jujur, semalam memang sakitnya luar biasa, tapi aku menyukainya, aku menyukainya ge, tapi tetap saja, entah kenapa aku merasa seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan gege melakukannya, entah kenapa aku… aku… aku takut, ge,"

Mendengar penuturan Tao, Kris malah semakin merasa brengsek. Namun ia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya memeluk Tao, memberi rasa aman dari apapun yang membuatnya takut.

.

.

"WOW! KAU BENAR-BENAR MELAKUKANNYA HYUNG?!"

Teriak Sehun heboh begitu Kris menceritakan apa yang sudah ia lakukan semalam pada seluruh member exo. Luhan akhirnya buka suara."Lalu Taonya sekarang bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan pandangan Khawatir.

"Dia tidur," jawab Kris dan Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Yah," kali ini Chanyeol yang buka suara. "Paling tidak kau sekarang sudah melakukannya, ya kan?"

"Masalahnya adalah," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada kesal. "Yang kau lakukan itu bukan _making love_! Kau memerkosanya! Demi Tuhan! Ya, Chanyeol, aku tahu Tao memang bilang dia menyukainya, aku juga mendengar Kris bilang begitu tadi, tapi Kris melakukannya dengan paksa dan tanpa persetujuan Tao, kan? Itu terhitung pemerkosaan! Dan yang terburuk adalah, korbannya Tao! aku bersumpah seandainya Tao tidak benar-benar menyayangimu, sudah ku lempar kau ke kandang singa!"

"Sebenarnya Baekhyun, aku udah ada pikiran buat nyemplungin diri sendiri ke kolam piranha, tapi," Kris menarik napas sejenak. "Tao bilang dia takut—entah pada apa—dan sebagai penebus dosa—meskipun aku tidak yakin ada yang bisa menebus dosaku yang ini—aku akan tetap di sampingnya dan memastikan apapun yang membuatnnya takut tidak akan menyakitinya," jeda lagi sebelum Kris melanjutkan. "Semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk,"

.

.

_**2 minggu kemudian**_

Hubungan Tao dan Kris tidak berubah setelah malam itu, hanya saja Tao kini menolak tidur di dekat Kris, yah… tidak heran sih.

Saat ini hanya ada Tao, Baekhyun, dan Lay yang ada di dorm, sedangkan yang lain sedang ada jadwal. Baekhyun dan Lay memang sedang libur hari ini, sedangkan Tao seharusnya ia mengisi program radio bersama beberapa member super junior, namun ia harus mendadak izin karena mendapat sedikit masalah dengan perutnya.

Sejak pagi Tao tampak tidak sehat, tadi pagi saat Lay dan Kyungsoo menghidangkan sup sebagai menu sarapan, Tao tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh soal baunya yang terlalu kuat atau hal-hal aneh lainnya. Belum selesai ia mengoceh soal sup, ia terlihat seperti ingin muntah dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Bukan hanya itu, Tao juga menjadi sangat sensitif, ia bahkan menangis saat Chanyeol tidak sengaja menginjak bonek panda kesayangannya karena buru-buru tadi pagi, yang akhirnya memaksa Kris untuk turun tangan menenangkan pandanya itu.

"Hei baby panda, kau sudah baikan?" tanya Lay pada Tao yang sedang mentapa tv dengan pandangan membunuh. Tao tidak menjawab, namun tatapannya mendadak berubah menjadi ingin menangis, dan benar saja, sedetik kemudian Tao sudah sesegukan. Lay yang kaget dengan perilaku Tao segera menghampiri maknaenya itu dan mengelus rambutnya sayang. "Hei, hei, Tao, kau kenapa?"

"Lay gege," ucapnya pelan. "Tao bosan, tidak ada yang menarik, benci!" ucapnya sambil membanting remot tv. Lay hanya bisa menahan tawa mendengar penuturan namja ini, jadi ia menangis hanya karena tidak menemukan acara tv yang bagus? Tunggu, ini tidak normal.

Baru saja Tao berhenti menangis, tangannya sudah melayang menutup mulutnya sendiri dan wajahnya memucat. Secepat kilat namja pecinta panda itu berlari menuju kamar mandi dan Lay bisa mendengar suara orang muntah dari dalam.

"Lay gege," panggilnya lagi begitu keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi ekspresinya sudah cukup untuk memberi tahu Lay bahwa ia menderita.

"Tao-didi, kita ke dokter saja ya?"

Tao mengangguk pelan.

Namun belum sempat Lay ataupun Tao begerak, Baekhyun sudah masuk ke dalam dorm dengan wajah kelelahan.

"Baekki, ku kira kau ada di dalam tadi," ucap Lay.

"Maaf aku keluar tanpa izin, tapi aku tadi iseng mencoba mencari di internet kira-kira Tao sakit apa," katanya setelah mengatur napas. "Dan Tao, ini mungkin kedengaran aneh, tapi kita tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?" katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah _test pack_ pada Tao.

.

.

Kris sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya saat berjalan menuju dormnya, hari ini ia memang pulang paling malam karena harus mengunjungi teman lama dulu.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu dormnya, ia mencoba mengetuknya, namun tak ada jawaban, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk saja.

"Hai, ak—kalian semua kenapa?" ucap Kris bingung saat melihat semua member exo tampak muram. Namun yang paling mengejutkan adalah Tao yang mendadak melompat ke arahnya dan menamparnya dengan sangat keras.

Kris yang terlalu bingung hanya dapat memberi Tao—yang kini mulai menangis—pandangan bertanya. Tao tidak memperdulikan pandangan Kris, ia tetap memukuli Kris seperti orang kesetanan. Kris yang merasa terganggu segera menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Tao.

"Tao, ada apa sebenarnya?!"

"Dasar brengsek, brengsek, namja brengsek!" maki Tao diantara isakannya sembari sebisa mungkin melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Kris yang hanya semakin menguat. Kris mencoba memberikan pandangan bertanya pada member yang lain, namun semuanya menggeleng pelan kecuali Baekhyun—yang tampak mendengus.

"Tao! apa yang terjadi?!"

Tao benar-benar kelihatan marah sekarang. "Brengsek! Kris bengsek! Namja brengsek! Keluarkan benda sialan ini dari tubuhku!"

.

.

TBC

Ya ampun, ini ff ga jelas banget -_-

But thank's for reading

Review please ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Pairing : Taoris**

**Rated : ****M**

**Warning : Yaoi, ooc, ****oc, ****mpreg**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di ff ini bukan punya saya, saya cuma pinjem nama doang, tapi semuanya—penokohan, alur, dll—murni dari imajinasi saya**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

Kris duduk termangu di atas sofa tanpa memperhatikan apapun secara khusus, masih kaget dan bingung pada apa yang barusaja di jelaskan Lay. Ia bisa mendengar Chen yang membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan seorang dokter untuk langsung masuk ke kamar Tao, namun kepalanya masih terlalu pening untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Kris hyung," panggil Suho setelah beberapa kali melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Ah! Ya? Ada apa?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" lanjutnya.

"Bagimana ya," katanya sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Aku baru saja merasa lega karena hubunganku dengan Tao baik-baik saja setelah kejadian itu—meskipun dia sekarang takut tidur berdua denganku, dan tiba-tiba saja aku masuk ke dalam dorm, lalu Tao memukuliku seperti orang kesetanan, dan yang paling hebat, Lay baru saja mengatakan kalau Tao—seorang namja—hamil. Serius, aku bahkan bingung bagaimana aku masih bisa sadar,"

Mendengar Kris yang berbicara seperti orang gila membuat Suho sadar temannya ini tidak mungkin baik-baik saja. "Yah, aku bisa membayangkannya, dan selamat, kau hebat bisa tetap sadar, kalau aku ada di posisimu, aku sudah ke dokter untuk mengecek apa aku masih waras, hei Kris, kenapa kau tidak ke dokter untuk memastikan otakmu itu masih ada di tempatnya? Karena—aku tidak berbohong—kau terdengar sangat bukan Kris saat berbicara tadi,"

Kris mendengus keras, namun tetap menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar Suho dapat duduk. "Aneh," katanya tiba-tiba, membuat Suho kembali memfokuskan perhatian padanya. "Maksudku, aku hanya melakukannya sekali dan yah... aneh,"

Ucapan Kris mau tidak mau membuat Suho memutar bola matanya. "Dengar ya, kukira kau akan berkata ini aneh kalau Tao yang seorang namja sedang benar-benar ingin membunuhmu karena kau membuatnya mengandung anakmu," katanya dengan nada sarkastis. "Tapi kau malah mengatakan ini aneh karena kalian baru melakukannya sekali tapi sudah menghasilkan sesuatu, cih… dasar mesum, tapi kalau kau tanya apa pendapatku, maka aku akan bilang, seandainya Tao itu yeoja pengantin baru yang sedang menanti momongan, maka kejadian seperti ini—sekali berhubungan dan langsung jadi—akan membuatnya menjadi orang paling bahagia di muka bumi, tapi berhubung Tao itu namja dan sedang tidak menanti momongan, aku mengerti perasaannya yang benar-benar ingin membunuhmu, dan Kris, kurasa kau harus ke dokter untuk memeriksa kondisi otakmu,"

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu,"

"Aku memang tidak berniat membantu, aku hanya menyapamu karena yang lain khawatir dengan sikapmu yang seperti baru saja kehilangan kewarasan—tuhkan, kau harus ke dokter—dan karena aku tidak ingin dituntut karena dituduh menjadi leader yang tidak bertanggung jawab, maka aku ke sini dan menyapa teman sesama leaderku ini,"

"Dasar bajingan,"

"Makasih," seorang dokter keluar dari kamar Tao sedetik setelah Suho dan Kris menyelesaikan 'obrolan' singkat mereka. Dokter itu memiliki garis-garis halus di sekitar matanya, memberikan kesan lembut namun ceria pada yeoja dengan jas putih itu. Kris mendengus sebal saat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu terulang di benaknya. Tao yang memukulinya, lalu Chanyeol dan Kai yang akhirnya berhasil membuat Tao berhenti memukulinya, lalu Xiumin dan Luhan yang menenangkannya dan membujuknya untuk mengunjungi dokter—yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Tao. _"Aku malu!"_ katanya tadi setelah entah Luhan atau Xiumin mengusulkan untuk mengunjungi dokter untuk memastikan kondisinya yang sebenarnya. _"Apa yang akan dipikirkan orang saat kita semua—boyband exo yang tersohor—mengunjungi dokter kandungan tanpa satupun yeoja?! Atau yang lebih parah, apa yang akan kulakukan saat ternyata benda sialan ini memang benar-benar ada di dalam tubuhku?!"_ Kris jelas kaget mendengar ucapan Tao, namun ia sadar kalau apa yang diucapkan Tao benar. Entah apa lagi yang dikatakan Luhan atau Xiumin—atau siapapun, Baekhyun mungkin—sehingga Tao setuju untuk bertemu dokter, meskipun dokternyalah yang harus ke dorm, mencegah seseorang menyadari duabelas namja ganteng mengunjungi dokter kandungan tanpa seorangpun yeoja. Dan Tao juga memaksa agar dokternya yeoja, entah kenapa, mungkin yeoja lebih pengertian.

"Dr. Kim, bagaimana Tao?" ucapan entah-siapa-itu—dari suaranya, sepertinya Chen, atau Kyungsoo mungkin, entahlah—membuat Kris menyadari dua hal. Satu, semuanya sudah membentuk kerumunan dengan si dokter pengertian sebagai pusat perhatian. Dan dua, banyak sekali orang dengan marga Kim di Korea.

Dr. Kim menyingkirkan sedikit poni yang menutupi matanya, membuatnya kelihatan sedikit lebih muda, mungkin umurnya sekitar 25 tahun. "Yah… jujur ini mengejutkan," katanya dengan suara jernih, _dokter ini tidak mungkin lebih tua dari Kyuhyun hyung_, pikir Kris sedikit menyimpang dari topik utama. "Dan bisakah jangan memanggilku Dr. Kim? Tae So kedengaran lebih manis, lagipula, aku belum setua itu, umurku masih 26 tahun, aku bahkan belum menikah—"

"Apa kau benar-benar dokter? Kau yakin umurmu 26 tahun? Kau bahkan terlihat lebih muda dari Kyuhyun hyung,"

"Ya, ya, dan terima kasih atas pujiannya, Kris, aku ingin memanggilmu oppa sebenarnya, tapi karena aku lebih tua, ya tidak bisa, oh… dan untuk Huang Zi Tao, em… ya, dia benar-benar hamil, aku tahu ini memang aneh, tapi serius, seorang bayi sedang tumbuh dan berkembang di dalam tubuhnya, aku pernah mendengar seniorku menyinggung soal namja spesial, tapi nanti akan kupastikan lagi—akan kuhubungi salah satu dari kalian begitu mendapat penjelasan yang kalian butuhkan—dan untuk sementara, akan kuberi tahu semua yang kutahu, jadi dengarkan baik-baik," Tae So menarik napasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Tubuh namja jelas tidak dirancang untuk mengandung bayi, berbeda dengan yeoja—itu sebabnya kalian payah, dan pasti akan ada sedikit penolakan dari tubuhnya, aku tidak tahu seperti apa bentuk penolakannya, tapi kuharap kalian tetap berjaga-jaga, lalu kuharap kalian memberi nutrisi yang cukup pada keduanya, karena aku takut kandungan namja akan berbeda dengan kandungan yeoja, bisa saja lebih lemah, jadi sebelum aku memperoleh kepastian dari seniorku, kuharap kalian tetap mengawasinya, ok? Lalu—"

"Aku mau aborsi," ucap seseorang dan Tae So langsung berhenti berbicara.

Setiap pasang mata di ruangan itu menatap Tao yang hanya diam dengan pandangan terkejut. "Maaf, Tao-ssi, anda tadi mengatakan apa?" tanya Tae So memastikan, _ternyata dokter aneh ini bisa sopan juga_, pikir Kris.

"Aku mau aborsi, kalian tahukan, mengeluarkan benda ini dari tubuhku, terserah bagaimana caranya, aku tidak perduli sakit atau tidak—atau bahkan mengerikan atau aku bisa mati, aku hanya ingin benda ini keluar dari tubuhku,"

"Tao! Apa maksudmu? Kau mau membunuhnya? Dan Tao, dia bukan benda, dia bayi,"

"Kau sudah gila Tao? Anak itu tidak salah apa-apa?"

"Tao, tidak bisakah kau menunggu dengan sabar sampai anak itu lahir?"

"Apa yang merasukimu Tao? Dia anakmu kan?"

Kris tidak mengucapkan apa-apa selagi member lainnya sibuk bertanya apa benar namja di depan mereka ini Tao.

"DIAM!" bentak Tao, dan semuanya memang langsung diam. "_Dia hanya bayi, dia anakku, dia tidak salah apa-apa,_ hah… persetan dengan itu semua! Kalian semua bisa dengan mudah mengatakannya karena bukan tubuh kalian yang dijadikan benda ini sebagai tempat tinggal! Bukan kalian yang akan dicap sebagai namja aneh yang dengan misterius mengandung sesuatu yang akan membuat perutnya membesar! Lagipula pikirkan ini, apa yang akan dipikirkan orang kalau tahu aku, kungfu panda exo, akan segera memiliki anak tanpa pernah sekalipun berhubungan dengan yeoja?! Atau reaksi orang saat melihatku berjalan dengan perut dua kali lebih besar!"

"Tao, soal itu, kita bisa membahasnya dengan manager hyung, kita bisa mencari cara agar… agar kehamilanmu tidak diketahui publik, tapi kumohon, pikirkan dia, dia berhak hidup, dia hanya bayi," Suho terkejut mendengar ucapan Kris, mungkin otak hyungnya itu tidak benar-benar rusak.

Namun Tao malah memberikan Kris tatapan tajam—yang sepertinya tidak terlalu diperdulikan oleh Kris. "Hanya bayi? Kau bilang hanya bayi?! Enak banget kau bilang begitu, oh ya, kan bukan kau yang dimasuki secara paksa dan akhirnya harus mengandung benda sialan ini! Ya ya, aku lupa, bukankah kau yang menyebabkan semua ini?!"

"OK! Aku memang bajingan, dan kau berhak membenciku, lalu apa? Dia—" Kris bergerak mendekati Tao dan sedikit mengelus perutnya. "—dia tidak salah apa-apa Tao,"

Tao tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Begini saja, kalau kau memang tidak menginginkannya, kau boleh tidak usah merawatnya, tapi tolong biarkan dia hidup, dia berhak hidup, anggap saja seperti di titipi anak kecil, begitu dia lahir, kita bisa menitipkannya ke panti asuhan, ya kan? Tapi Tao, aku yakin kau tidak membencinya, kau tidak akan bisa membencinya,"

Tao terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali ke kamarnya tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh Tuhan, aku baru saja menyuruhnya untuk menitipkan anakku ke panti asuhan—tempat anak-anak kurang beruntung yang kehilangan orang tua—padahal jelas sekali anak itu masih punya orang tua! Dan kalau tidak salah, sebelas detik yang lalu kau baru saja bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja? Kenapa sih semua orang kelihatannya menganggap aku ini tidak baik-baik saja? Pertama Suho, lalu Chanyeol, aku bersumpah akan membunuh manager hyung seandainya ia tiba-tiba datang dan bertanya 'Kris, kau baik-baik saja?'! Yah… bukan berarti aku baik-baik saja sih, _fucking hell_, aku jauh dari baik-baik saja, ngomong-ngomong, sudah jam berapa ini? Sepuluh? Wow… waktu benar-benar cepat berlalu ya?"

Chanyeol kaget mendengar jawaban Kris, ia tidak pernah Tahu pertanyaan simpel macam 'kau baik-baik saja' bisa mendapat jawaban sepanjang itu. Sementara Suho menarik lagi pikirannya tentang otak Kris yang mungkin tidak benar-benar rusak.

"Hei, apa menurutmu yang tadi kuucapkan pada Tao sudah benar?" tanya Kris pada siapapun yang sudi menjawab. Namun ia sudah kembali melanjutkan sebelum siapapun sempat berkedip. "Tentu saja benar, buktinya Tao mau diam dan kembali dengan tenang ke kamarnya—oh, kuharap ia tidak melakukan hal bodoh, seperti membenturkan perutnya dengan ujung meja mungkin—tapi kalau ucapanku benar, kenapa wajah kalian seperti wajah orang yang baru saja melihat babi terbang? Apa itu berarti ucapanku salah? Oh Tuhan! Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengerjakan sesuatu dengan benar, sih?! Dasar payah. Tapi serius, aku sudah mencoba sebisaku! Yah, aku tahu mungkin usahaku tidak keren, lain kali akan kuikat Tao seandainya ia mengatakan soal aborsi lagi—biar keren seperti di tv, dan Tae So noona, tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

Tae So yang masih kaget mendengar ucapan ajaib Kris butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk kembali sadar dan menjawab. "Well, aku hanya mau bilang, kalau ada apa-apa, kalian bisa panggil aku,"

Baru Kyungsoo akan berterima kasih, namun Kris sudah mendahuluinya. "Tentu noona, kalau terjadi sesuatu, akan segera kupanggil noona, omong-omong, kau sudah berapa lama menjadi dokter? Kenapa kebetulan sekali kau yang memeriksa Tao? hebat kan, kau pasti merasa senang karena bisa bertemu kami secara langsung, oh, kau bisa sekalian pamerkan ke teman-temanmu sesama dokter, atau bahkan ke pasienmu! Wow, kau memang beruntung! Bekerja sekaligus dapat bahan yang bisa dipamerkan! Oh, tapi tolong ya, jangan memberi tahu siapapun tentang keadaan Tao, yah… meskipun aku yakin seandainya berita ini menyebar, seluruh dokter kandungan di Korea akan siap siaga menunggu kelahiran bayi itu, tapi itu tidak akan menyenangkan, karena sedikit dokter muda sepertimu kebanyakan dokter sudah tua, oh! Noona, ini sudah malam, kenapa tidak minta salah seorang di sini mengantarmu? Bahaya kan wanita sepertimu berjalan sendirian malam-malam begini, lagipula, kau bisa mendapat satu lagi bahan pamer! Ini! Kau bisa menyimpan nomer hpku juga!"

Tae So membelakkan matanya mendengar penuturan Kris yang tidak jelas. Namun akhirnya ia kembali sadar saat tangan Suho menepuk bahunya. "Biar saya antar, Tae So-ssi, dan omong-omong, apa kau punya kenalan dokter yang bisa memastikan Kris hyung masih waras?"

.

.

_**3 bulan kemudian**_

Kris memperhatikan Tao yang masih berlatih dance bersama Kai dengan seksama, bersiaga seandainya tiba-tiba Tao ambruk atau apapun. Tao memang sudah menyetujui usul Kris untuk tetap mempertahankan anak dalam kandungannya—meskipun ia tetap tidak senang dengan fakta kalau ia salah satu dari namja spesial yang diebutkan Tae So.

_"Kris!" _itu yang diucapkan dokter aneh itu begitu Kris mengucapkan yoboseyo, waktu itu sudah mendekati jam 12 malam, dua jam setelah ia meninggalkan dorm bersama Suho, entah apa yang ia lakukan sampai bisa mendapat informasi secepat itu. _"Dengar, aku baru saja menelepon seniorku dan bertanya soal namja spesial, yah… dia sedikit marah karena aku mengganggu tidurnya, tapi itu bukan masalah, jadi begini, menurut penjelasannya, ada beberapa namja spesial yang sudah diberi rahim sejak lahir! Hebat kan? tapi namja seperti ini sedikit sekali, perbandingannya 1:3.000.000, dan Tao termasuk salah satunya! Kau memang beruntung Kris, tapi ada sedikit masalah, begini… meskipun ia memiliki rahim, tapi kondisi kandungannya bisa sangat amat lemah, pastikan Tao tidak kelelahan kalau kau tidak ingin kehilangan bayinya, dan satu lagi, nanti—entah kapan—tubuh Tao pasti menunjukkan penolakan, menurut seniorku, si namja spesial yang tubuhnya melakukan penolakan ini bisa sangat kesakitan, jadi tetap awasi dia, ok? Kalau ada apa-apa, telpon aku, dan tenang saja, belum ada orang luar yang Tahu soal kehamilan Tao, semoga kau bisa jadi appa yang hebat, daaaah~"_

Mengingat ucapan Tae So tiga bulan lalu, Kris mau tidak mau mengutuk sifat keras kepala Tao. Ia memang setuju untuk tidak melakukan aborsi, tapi ia meminta agar tetap menjalani kegiatannya sebagai artis seperti biasa sebelum perutnya mulai membesar! Semua orang di SMent—kecuali para trainee—sudah tahu soal ini, bahkan Tao sudah diizinkan untuk cuti dari kegiatannya, tapi anak ini memang parah.

Kai tampaknya sudah kelelahan, _dancing machine_ exo-k itu tampak menghentikan gerakannya dan meneguk air sebanyak yang ia bisa. Tao juga berhenti, namun ia tidak mengambil air minumnya, namja itu bahkan tidak bergerak sesentipun dari tempatnya berdiri. Dari jauh, Kris bisa melihat tubuh Tao yang menegang dan tangannya yang menekan perutnya sendiri, pemandangan itu membuat Kris langsung berdiri dan bergerak menuju Tao.

Namun belum sempat Kris meraih Tao, namja pecinta panda itu sudah jatuh ke lantai, dan mulai menjerit, membuat semua orang—termasuk member shinee yang memang sedang berlatih bareng—kaget dan langsung mengerubuti Tao.

"Tao!" jerit Kris dan langsung berlari menghampiri Tao. dengan kalap ia segera memindahkan kepala Tao ke pangkuannya. "Tao, baby panda, hei, kau kenapa?"

"AAAAKKHH! SAKIT! SAKIT! SAKIT!" hanya itu suara dari mulut Tao yang dapat Kris cerna, sisanya hanya erangan kesakitan yang tidak jelas.

"Demi Tuhan! Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah? Panggil ambulans atau apapun!" bentak Kris.

"Tidak! K-kumohon… aaaarghh… jangan rum-rumah sakit… kumohon… enggghh… pulang! Aakkkhh! Sakit!" mendengar itu, Kris segera menggendong Tao, sayangnya hal itu malah membuat rasa sakit di perut Tao semakin menjadi. Tao mulai menangis saat merasa perutnya seperti dirobek dari dalam. Keringat dingin mengalir deras di tubuhnya, napasnya tidak teratur, dan yang terburuk, darah mulai merembes keluar di antara kakinya.

Manager mereka menawarkan mobilnya untuk membawa Tao ke dorm, menurutnya mobil pribadi jelas lebih nyaman dibanging van yang harus dipakan beramai-ramai. Akhirnya semua sepakat kalau hanya Baekhyun dan Kris yang akan menemani Tao di mobil manager mereka. Sementara manager mereka menyetir, Baekhyun dan Kris bersusah payah menenangkan Tao—yang tidak terlalu berhasil. Tao sudah berhenti menjerit, tapi ini lebih parah, ia tampak tidak fokus pada apapun, ia masih bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang mengerikan di perutnya, tapi ia tidak lagi memiliki kekuatan untuk menjerit.

"Kris, apa tidak lebih baik kita bawa Tao ke rumah sakit?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menangis, celananya sudah basah oleh darah Tao karena ia memang memangku bagian bawah Tao sementara kepala Tao ada dipangkuan Kris.

"Baekki benar Kris, apa tidak—"

"Tidak, jangan ke rumah sakit, aku sudah meminta Kyungsoo untuk menelepon Tae So noona," ucap Kris memotong ucapan managernya. Kris takut, tentu saja ia takut, darah Tao sama sekali tidak berhenti mengalir dan tubuh Tao mulai mengigil entah karena apa. Kris mencoba menyentuh perut Tao, dan menyadari betapa tegangnya otot perut Tao. "Baby," ucapnya pelan sambil mengelus perut Tao lembut. "Appa di sini baby, tolong jangan buat eomma kesakitan, ya? Kasihan kan eommanya,"

Kris nyaris terlonjak karena lega saat mobil itu berhenti di depan dorm mereka, Kris segera menggendong Tao keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju lift, diikuti Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mengusap air matanya.

Betapa senangnya Kris saat melihat Tae So sudah berdiri di depan pintu dorm mereka. Yeoja itu melambai sedikit saat melihat Baekhyun dan Kris, namun langsung memucat saat melihat kondisi Tao. "Oh Tuhanku! Apa yang terjadi?! Darah siapa ini?! Jangan bilang ini darah Tao! Kris!"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, yang penting sekarang kita masuk, kau periksa dia, dan terserah kalau kau mau membunuhku,"

.

.

Lagi-lagi Kris menyadari dua hal. Satu, 30 menit bisa jadi sangat lama. Dan dua, sangat aneh mendengar tidak ada yang bersuara, padahal biasanya kalau member shinee main ke dorm exo, suasana akan sangat kacau. Oh, sepertinya Kris menyadari tiga hal sekarang. Tiga, wajah Tae So yang sedang marah benar-benar tidak enak dipandang.

Tae So keluar dari kamar Tao tepat sebelum Kris menyadari hal ketiga. Wajahnya kaku dan sangat tidak bersahabat, benar-benar berbeda dengan imagenya yang ceria selama ini. Tangannya berlumuran darah, membuat Kris sedikit merinding membayangkan semua darah itu adalah darah Tao. "Kalau kalian bertanya, ya, ini darah Tao," ucap Tae So datar, membuat Kris bertanya-tanya kapan ia akan muntah. "Tao sudah kuberi obat pereda rasa sakit dan obat penenang, pendarahannya juga sudah berhenti—tentang bagaimana caranya, kau bisa mencari sendiri di buku kedokteran—tapi bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan, Kris—tidak, bukan hanya Kris, tapi kalian semua—sudah tahukan bagaimana kondisi kandungan Tao?"

Semuanya menangguk pelan, dan hal itu jelas tidak membuat Tae So senang. "KALAU BEGITU KENAPA KALIAN MASIH MEMBIARKANNYA MELAKUKAN KEGIATAN SEPERTI ITU, HAH?!" teriaknya tiba-tiba. "Sudahlah, itu tidak penting, yang penting Tao dan bayinya sudah aman, akan kujelaskan kondisi Tao sekarang, tadi itu salah satu bentuk penolakan tubuhnya, berapa usia kandungan Tao? tiga bulan? Yah sekitar segitu, si janin sudah mulai bergerak, dan kurasa rahimnya mulai menyesuaikan diri—bahasa mudahnya, membesar—tapi tubuh Tao tidak dirancang untuk menerima tekanan dari dalam seperti itu, itu yang menyebabkan rasa sakit, dan kekurangan gizi memperburuk keadaan, jangan kira aku tidak tahu kalau Tao pasti sangat sulit dibujuk makan setelah mengetahui ia hamil—aku bahkan sempat berpikir Tao akan membiarkan bayinya mati kelaparan, ok, kembali ke topik, kekurangan gizi bisa berakibat fatal, ia bisa keguguran atau yang paling buruk, ia bisa pendarahan sampai mati, jadi kumohon dengan sangat, tolong, tolong perhatikan asupan nutrisi Tao dan pastikan ia tidak terlalu lelah dan jangan buat dia stres, kalian bisa melakukannya kan?"

Lagi-lagi semuanya mengangguk pelan. Tapi Kris merasa hancur, bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Kris, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya managernya, membuat Kris berpikir cara apa yang paling menyenangkan untuk menghabisi managernya itu.

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris sarkastis. "Tao, namja yang kucintai, hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya, dan kau tahu apa, itu semua karena kesalahanku, coba aku mendengarkan Tae So noona sejak awal, Tao tidak akan seperti ini, oh lalu aku mendapat fakta baru yang mengejutkan kalau exo dan shinee bisa disatukan tanpa harus membuat suara gaduh, lalu managerku baru saja mengucapkan kalimat yang paling kubenci 'Kris, kau baik-baik saja?' kenapa sih kalian menganggapku selemah itu? aku baru saja mengalami hari yang berat dan kau baru saja bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja?! Bagaimana kalau kuganti pertanyaannya menjadi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa baik-baik saja?! Oh, sudahlah, hey, ngomong-ngomong, Tae So noona—atau siapapun—tidak adakah yang tertarik mendengar nama yang kusiapkan untuk anak itu?"

"Kau sudah menyiapkan nama?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Ya, kupikir Tao pasti tidak mau memberinya nama, jadi kuputuskan untuk memberinya nama Wu Zhu Yuan kalau perempuan, Wu jelas namaku, Zhu artinya merah—tanda keberuntungan, dan yuan artinya asli, aku ingin nanti anak ini menjadi gadis yang penuh keberuntungan namun tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri," Kris menarik napas sebentar. "Lalu Wu Hui Jian kalau laki-laki, Wu dari namaku, Hui berarti kemegahan, dan jian artinya sehat, aku ingin anak itu nanti tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang penuh kemegahan—tidak harus mewah atau berlebihan, hanya megah dalam arti yang harus ia tafsirkan sendiri—dan selalu sehat dalam setiap langkahnya,"

Kris tertawa getir sekarang. "Tapi entah kenapa aku mulai berpikir Tao benar, mungkin lebih baik kalau bayi ini tidak usah ada,"

.

.

TBC

Sorry chap ini gaje banget, ._.v

But thanks for reading

Review, please ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Pairing : Taoris**

**Rated : ****M**

**Warning : Yaoi, ooc, ****oc, ****mpreg**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di ff ini bukan punya saya, saya cuma pinjem nama doang, tapi semuanya—penokohan, alur, dll—murni dari imajinasi saya**

**A/N : hehe, fyi aja, buat semua perawatan dan atribut kehamilan di ff ini murni dari imajinasi author, jadi kalo ada yang aneh maklum ya, otak authorkan kadang lurus kadang miring.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

"Kau serius kau sudah tidak apa-apa Tao?"

Tao mendesah sebal saat mendengar Baekhyun kembali mengulai pertanyaan yang sama untuk ke-dua puluh tiga kalinya. "Aku serius, hyung," ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis—senyum yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan selama tiga bulan ini. "Dan hyung, kau sudah mengulangi pertanyaan itu dua puluh tiga kali, dan aku juga mengulagi jawaban yang sama sebanyak dua puluh tiga kali, tidakkah itu cukup untukmu?"

Mendengar ucapan dongsaengnya, Baekhyun yang kesal akhirnya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Akukan khawatir, Tao panda!" katanya sebelum menjitak kepala Tao, membuat si pemilik meringis sedikit.

"Ya, ya, terimakasih, hyung," ucapnya. Tao yang merasa pegal karena sejak tadi ia hanya berbaring akhirnya menjoba untuk bangun, namun rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba di perutnya menghentikan gerakannya. "Akh,"

"Tao! Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun panik, tangannya tanpa sadar bergerak ke atas perut Tao. "Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit kah? Perutmu? Tao?"

Tao memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu membukanya kembali dan mengerjap beberapa kali—untuk menghilangkan air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah melapisi matanya. Setelah menstabilkan napasnya dan memastikan rasa sakit tadi sudah hilang akhirnya ia menjawab. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung, tadi perutku sedikit sakit, mungkin karena aku bangun terlalu tiba-tiba,"

Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun secara tak sadar mengelus perut Tao—dan menyadari kalau perut dongsaengnya itu sudah mulai membesar, hanya sedikit, tapi tidak lagi rata seperti dulu. "Wu Zhu Yuan dan Wu Hui Jian, menurutmu si kecil ini akan menyandang nama yang mana? Dua-duanya bagus lho… tak kusangka dduizang jelek itu pintar juga memilih nama, dan kalau dilihat-lihat, dduizang tampaknya sangat bersemangat untuk menjadi appa, dia bah—"

"Aku tidak perduli," potong Tao tiba-tiba. Namja manis itu menggunakan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari perutnya dan mencoba duduk dengan lebih hati-hati—tidak ingin merasakan sakit yang mengerikan itu lagi.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak perduli," ulangnya. "Terserah namja brengsek itu mau memberi benda ini nama apa, apa perduliku? Dan kalau dia memang menginginkan anak, bukankah ia bisa pergi ke bar, menyewa seorang yeoja dan mulai membuat anak dengan yeoja itu, aku yakin kalau itu yang ia lakukan dari awal, aku tidak perlu terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini,"

Baekhyun bungkam, tak menyangka dongsaengnya yang polos dan manis bisa mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu, namun hatinya luluh saat melihat mata Tao yang berkaca-kaca. Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun menarik Tao ke dalam pelukannya—memberi kekuatan sebanyak yang ia bisa. Tao sangat membutuhkan dukungan, Baekhyun tahu itu—sangat tahu malah, namun kejadian ini entah kenapa membuat Tao terasa jauh dan sulit untuk diraih. Dan Baekhyun sangat bersyukur karena saat ini ia dapat memeluk Tao dan membisikkan kata-kata manis ke telinga namja bermata panda itu, dapat menariknya cukup dekat untuk mengatakan ia tidak sendirian.

Baekhyun tahu ini berat bagi Tao—tentu saja! Tao dibesarkan dalam lingkungan yang percaya kalau namja tidak bisa hamil!—dan mendengarnya menangis sendirian setiap malam membuatnya marah, entah pada siapa—bisa Kris, atau bisa juga pada dirinya sendiri. "Shhh… tenang Tao, hyung di sini, kami semua di sini, semua akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya saat mendengar Tao mulai terisak. Jujur Baekhyun mengerti perasaan Tao yang ingin menggugurkan kandungannya, tapi ia tidak ingin Tao menyesal. Karena ia tahu, tidak ada ibu—anggap saja Tao itu ibu, karena ia yang akan melahirkan nanti—yang akan baik-baik saja setelah membunuh anaknya yang bahkan belum lahir.

"Baekhyun-ah, bisa aku bicara dengan namjachinguku, berdua saja," ucap seseorang di belakang mereka.

"Tentu, Kris," balas Baekhyun tanpa menoleh ke belakang sebelum bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar. Jujur ia khawatir meninggalkan Kris dan Tao dalam satu ruangan, apalagi hanya berdua—ia takut Kris akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada Tao atau Tao akan membunuh Kris di tempat karena sudah memaksanya mengandung seorang bayi. _Mereka harus bicara_, pikir Baekhyun tegas sebelum menutup pintu.

Kris yang sadar kini ia hanya berdua dengan namjachingunya—meskipun ia ragu Tao masih sudi menyandang gelar itu—mencoba berbasa-basi dengan mengucapkan 'hai'. Dan tebak apa yang di dapatnya, dengusan dan tidak ada lagi. Setelah mengerang frustasi, Kris akhirnya kembali bicara. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya, berharap mendapat jawaban yang lebih panjang kali ini.

"Baik-baik saja sampai aku tahu aku setengah yeoja," jawab Tao sarkastis, tidak memerdulikan tatapan bersalah Kris. Ia memang seharusnya tidak sekasar ini, tapi Tao sudah terlanjur marah pada namja yang merebut kesuciannya tanpa izin ini.

"Serius, kau bukan siluman,"

"Aku tidak bilang aku siluman,"

"Kau bilang kau setengah yeoja,"

"Memang, lalu? Atau kau mulai berpikir kalau yeoja itu siluman?"

Kris menjambak rambutnya sendiri, ia benar-benar frustasi. Demi apapun di dunia ini, Kris jauh lebih menyukai Tao yang cengeng dan penakut dibanding Tao yang galak begini. Dan ia benar-benar merasa seperti bajingan karena ialah yang sudah merubah Tao. "Aku serius, Tao, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Begini ya, dduizangku tersayang," mulainya dengan nada mengejek, membuat Kris semakin merasa seperti bajingan—Tao tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada seperti ini sebelumnya. "Aku baru saja merasa sesuatu seperti akan merobek perutku dari dalam—demi Tuhan, rasanya benar-benar mengerikan, dan aku juga melihat banyak sekali darah yang mengalir di antara kakiku, lalu Tae So noona melakukan sesuatu di bawah sana—entah apa, mungkin memasukkan tangannya atu apa, karena rasanya sangat sakit—untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Jujur aku benar-benar berpikir aku mungkin akan mati tadi, dan kau masih bertanya bagaimana keadaanku? Kau pasti idiot atau tidak peka karena berpikir aku baik-baik saja,"

"Aku tidak berpikir kau baik-baik saja,"

"Lalu untuk apa kau menanyakan keadaanku?!"

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu dan bayinya!"

"Terima kasih ya, sudah memberiku hadiah dari neraka ini,"

Rambut pirang Kris kini sudah tidak beraturan karena pemiliknya terus menerus menjambak atau mengacak-acaknya. "Tao, kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Aku? Tidak apa-apa kok, cuma hamil dari hasil pemerkosaan doang, bukan masalah besar kan? Toh kau pasti berpikir aku ini hanya sex toy!" ejek Tao sembari menyilangkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak pernah," Kris menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, berusaha menahan segala emosi yang kini berkecamuk di kepalanya. Tao sudah mulai membuatnya jengkel sekarang. "Aku. Tidak. Pernah. Menganggapmu. Sex. Toy! _You get it, panda boy_?"

"Bagaimana ya?" balas Tao setelah mendengus kesal. "Mungkin aku akan percaya padamu seandainya waktu itu kau tidak langsung memasukkan penis sialanmu itu! kau tahu tidak, setelah kau memerkosaku tempo hari, aku mencoba _browsing_ bagaimana cara berhubungan seks yang benar—karena jujur, waktu itu aku dengan polosnya berpikir kalau seks tidak seharusnya sesakit itu—dan kau tahu apa, artikel yang kubaca menjelaskan kalau sebelum kau memasukkan penismu, sebaliknya kau melakukan pemanasan! Seharusnya kau memasukkan jari-jarimu dulu! Dan mungkin menggunakan sedikit pelumas agar penis jumbomu itu tidak menghancurkan pantatku,"

"Saat itu aku tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsuku,"

"Tentu, dan aku hanyalah anak polos yang bisa kau masuki kapan saja, kan? Kau sudah tahu kalau itu pengalaman pertamaku, kan?! Dan kau masih melakukannya sekasar itu hanya dengan alasan tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsu?! Iya hah?!"

"Tao, bukan itu maksudku…"

"Cih... bukankah kau lebih berpengalaman dalam hubungan seks, _bitch face_?"

Kesabaran Kris sudah benar-benar habis. Persetan dengan niatnya untuk bicara baik-baik dengan Tao. Anak ini sudah keterlaluan. "Oh, jadi kau berpikir aku tidak tahu apa-apa dan berusaha mengajariku, anak kecil?" tanyanya di sertai seringai sebelum bergerak mendekati Tao. "Nah, terima kasih atau ilmunya, panda kecil, dan bagaimana kalau kita mencoba apa yang barusaja kau katakan?"

Tanpa memberi Tao kesempatan untuk bereaksi, Kris sudah naik ke atas kasur, dan menngubah posisi Tao menjadi berbaring. Dengan cepat ia membuka seluruh pakaian Tao—semuanya—dan menghimpit tubuh telanjangnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. "Nah… kau siap untuk mencoba apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan, _baby panda_?"

"Ap-apa ya—aaaaah~" Tao mendesah tanpa sadar saat merasakan panas napas Kris di telinganya. Dan namja manis itu mulai memucat saat menyadari Kris sudah mengikat kedua tangannya dengan sarung guling.

"Kenapa baby?" ucap Kris sebelum menurunkan bibirnya dan mulai memberi _kiss mark_ di leher Tao, membuat namja di bawahnya mendesah semakin hebat. Bibir Kris semakin turun dan akhirnya sampai di salah satu nipple Tao. "Oh, lihat dua tonjolan ini! Apa yang harus kulakukan, Tao?" Tao menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, mulai takut pada kemungkinan Kris akan memerkosanya lagi. "kenapa tidak menjawab Tao? Ah, mungkin harus kubeginikan, ya?" Kris menjepit kedua nipple Tao dengan masing-masing jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, lalu memutarnya perlahan, membuat Tao mendesah tertahan. "Apa? Kurang nikmat? Bagaimana kalau ini?" kini Kris mencoba memencet kuat ujung nipple Tao dengan jarinya, dan Tao tidak dapat menahan desahannya. "Sepertinya kurang, coba yang ini," Kris mulai menekan nipple Tao dengan kuat lalu menariknya lagi sama kuatnya—seolah ingin membuat nipple itu lepas, Tao benar-benar berteriak sekarang.

"Ah, kurasa baby di perutmu ini ingin aku mencoba apakan nipplemu mengeluarkan susu seperti yeoja," ucap Kris sebelum memasukkan nipple Tao ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya sekuat tenaga, membuat Tao melengkungkan punggungnya dan memejamkan matanya erat. "Ah, tidak ada, baby, mungkin yang ini ada," dan Kris kembali melakukan hal yang sama pada nipple satunya, namun tentu saja ia tidak mendapat apa yang ia mau. Akhirnya ia menarik kepalanya menjauh dan menyeringai melihat kedua nipple Tao yang mengeras.

Kepala Kris semakin turun dan akhirnya berhadapan dengan penis Tao yang sudah menegang dan tanpa pikir panjang ia memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sontak Tao—yang masih belum pulih dari kenikmatan yang ia dapat dari nipplenya—kembali mendesah keras, apalagi saat Kris mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya. Namun rasa sakit menjalari tubuhnya saat merasakan dua jari Kris memasuki _hole_nya. Dan rasa takut itu kembali.

"K-Kris gege… ah! Emmhh~ h-hentikan! Aahh~" sebenarnya Kris mendengar ucapan Tao, tapi ia mau ukenya ini menerima sedikit pelajaran. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Kris memasukkan jari ketiga, membuat Tao menjerit dan mulai menangis karena merasa anusnya seperti dibakar. "K-kumohon hentikan Kris gege! Hentikan! A-aku sedang hamil!"

Dan Kris langsung mengeluarkan jarinya, membuat Tao ketakutan karena menurut yang ia ketahui, Kris pasti akan memasukkan penisnya sekarang. Namun Kris tidak menghentikan kulumannya pada penis Tao sampai Tao mencapai puncaknya.

Kris dengan sigap memakaikan kembali baju Tao, mencegah dirinya sendiri sebelum bergerak terlalu jauh, melepas ikatan tangan Tao dan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Meskipun tidak suka mengakuinya, Kris merasa kasihan saat melihat wajah Tao yang basah air mata. "Nah, nah, akhirnya kau mengakui jugakan kalau kau sedang hamil," ucapnya setelah menghapus air mata Tao dengan ibur jarinya.

"Kau melakukan itu hanya untuk membuatku mengatakan aku sedang hamil?!"

"Sebenarnya tidak, tapi terimakasih sudah mengakuinya,"

Tao diam, berusaha mati-matian agar tidak menangis. Akhirnya Kris kembali bicara. "Kau tahu Tao," katanya. "Tadi saat aku melihatmu mejerit kesakitan, atau terkapar berdarah-darah, atau terbaring di mobil tak berdaya, jujur aku merasa brengsek. Dan aku entah kenapa marah pada bayi ini, karena aku sempat berpikir kalau dia yang membuatmu kesakitan seperti itu—"

"Jadi kau mengizinkanku aborsi?"

"Aish~ bukan seperti itu, Tao! Kau mungkin tidak menyukainya, tapi aku menyayanginya, aku sangat amat menyayanginya, dia anakku, itulah sebabnya aku mohon padamu untuk menjaganya selama sembilan bulan ini, ok? Hanya sembilan bulan dan dia akan lepas darimu, ok? Baiklah, kembali ke topik awal, maksudku adalah, aku menyayanginya, tapi aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, hah… bahkan aku menyalahkan seorang bayi—anakku sendiri yang sangat amat kusayangi—yang belum lahir karena melihatmu kesakitan, padalah ia jelas-jelas tidak bersalah! Inikan salahku, seharusnya aku lebih tegas saat melarangmu latihan,"

"Aku taku ge," ucap Tao setelah diam sejenak. "Aku takut. Benda ini semakin besar ge, sekarang saja sudah mulai kelihatan, bagaimana saat lima bulan nanti? Enam bulan? Tujuh bulan? Delapan? Sembilan? Bagaimana cara kita menyembunyikannya? Apa yang akan dikatakan orang kalau sampai mengetahui aku hamil? Aku takut."

Kris mendesah pasrah saat mendengar Tao masih menyebutnya 'benda' bukan bayi. Tapi itu bukan masalah pokok sekarang. "Dengar Tao," katanya sembari menggengam tangan Tao dengan kedua tangannya dan mengecupnya. "Aku ada di sini, kami ada di sini, persetan dengan orang-orang di luar sana! Aku, member exo, manager, dan sunbae-sunbae lainnya bahkan Tae So noona akan tetap ada di sampingmu, mendukungmu, ok? Kami tidak perduli jika seandainya kehamilanmu membuat nama kami tercoreng dan kami kehilangan karir, kami tidak perduli Tao. Kau keluarga kami, kau orang yang penting untuk kami, tidakkah itu cukup? Begini saja, aku, Wu Yi Fan, leader exo-m bersumpah dihadapanmu aku akan menghajar siapapun yang berani mencelamu, termasuk fans-fansku, bagaimana?"

Tao mengangguk, hatinya terasa nyaman mendengar penuturan gegenya itu. "Gege, aku takut melahirkan," ucap Tao yang sepertinya mendapat kepolosannya kembali, membuat Kris berusaha mati-matian agar tidak terbahak.

"Takut kenapa, baby?"

"S-sakit ge, melahirkan itu sakitkan?"

"Entahlah, tapi akan kuusahakan untuk membuatmu senyaman mungkin,"

Tao terdiam, namun perkataannya berikutnya benar-benar membuat Kris berpikir. "Gege, bagaimana caraku melahirkan?"

.

.

_"Yoboseyo?"_

"Ah! Tae So noona!"

_"Ya, Kris, ada apa? Jangan bilang kau menyetujui ide gila Tao tentang aborsi,"_

"Tidak! Begini aku mau tanya sesuatu,"

_"Tanya saja,"_

"Bagaimana cara Tao melahirkan?"

_"…"_

"Hei, kau masih di sana?"

_"Tentu, aku hanya kaget mendengarmu tiba-tiba tanya begitu, dan soal cara Tao melahirkan, dia bisa operasi—tapi karena dia tidak mau ke rumah sakit, berarti tidak mungkin operasi, dia juga bisa melahirkan dengan normal,"_

"Normal?"

_"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat di tv, memang kedengarannya mengerikan, dan sangat menyakitkan, tapi mau apa lagi? Dan ya, aku tahu dia memang tidak punya vagina, tapi sebenarnya namja spesial seperti Tao memiliki tiga lubang. Satu, lubang penis. Dua, lubang anus. Dan yang ketiga lubang yang memang merupakan jalan keluar bayi, letaknya diantara anus dan penis, meskipun lebih dekat ke penis. Demi neraka, lidahku terasa aneh karena terlalu banyak mengucapkan penis,"_

"Oh! Jadi itu lubang yang kulihat tadi?"

_"APA?! KAU MELIHATNYA?! JANGAN KATAKAN PADAKU KAU BARUSAJA MENCOBA BERHUBUNGAN SEKS DENGANNYA!"_

"Oh Tuhan, kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku dulu sih? Ya, memang tadi kami HAMPIR berhubungan, tapi tidak jadi karena aku masih punya hati. Tapi noona, lubang itu kecil banget, aku bahkan ragu kelingkingku bisa masuk, dan terakhir aku tahu, bayi berukuran jauh lebih besar dari kelingking,"

_"Ohh~ kalau soal ukuran, tenang saja, lubang itu akan membesar dengan sendirinya saat waktunya tiba, sudah ya? Kau tidak ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi kan? Aku ngantuk nih,"_

"Oh, ya sudah, terima kasih untuk jawabannya, selamat malam,"

_"Malam, oh, dan Kris, aku akan memotong juniormu seandainya kau berani menyetujui permintaan Tao untuk aborsi"_

.

.

TBC

Maaf baru update, hehe

Thanks for reading

Review Please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Pairing : Taoris**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, ooc, oc, mpreg**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di ff ini bukan punya saya, saya cuma pinjem nama doang, tapi semuanya—penokohan, alur, dll—murni dari imajinasi saya**

**A/N : hehe, fyi aja, buat semua perawatan dan atribut kehamilan di ff ini murni dari imajinasi author, jadi kalo ada yang aneh maklum ya, otak authorkan kadang lurus kadang miring.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

Kris mendesah jengkel saat lagi-lagi Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Oh Tuhan! Tao! Aku sudah mengupas lima apel dan tiba-tiba kau bilang kau tidak ingin makan apel?! Terakhir kuingat, kaulah yang memohon-mohon agara dibelikan apel!"

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin makan apel, gege," balas Tao, pipinya menggembung.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi? Aku sudah terlanjur mengupas lima apel! Dan kau menolak semuanya! Apel pertama kau bilang terlalu manis, apel kedua kau bilang terlalu asam, apel ketiga kau bilang baunya aneh, apel keempat kau bilang aku terlalu tebal mengupas kulitnya—jujur, yang ini aku tidak mengerti, dan yang kelima kau tiba-tiba saja mengatakan kau tidak tidak ingin makan apel?! Kalau kau anggap ini candaan, ini sangat tidak lucu," ucap Kris dengan suara tinggi, ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Masalahnya, ia sudah susah-susah mencari toko buah yang buka pukul 2 pagi—bayangkan, 2 pagi!—yang berujung ia harus membangunkan sunbaenya dan bertanya apakah mereka punya persediaan apel, dan begitu mendapatkan apelnya, Tao bilang ia tidak ingin makan apel?! Ia sudah ditertawakan sunbaenya—meskipun mereka mengerti keadaan Tao, kedinginan saat muter-muter mencari toko buah, dan ia bahkan sempat dikejar tiga anjing! Lalu Tao dengan ringannya mengatakan , "Kris gege, aku tidak ingin apel,"?! Oh Tuhan…

Tao terdiam mendengar ucapan Kris yang bernada tinggi, kepalanya menunduk. Namun tiba-tiba kepalanya naik, matanya mentap mata Kris langsung, dan jejak air mata tampak jelas di pipinya. "Gege, kau marah padaku?"

Melihat Tao yang menangis membuat Kris serasa ditonjok. "B-bukannya begitu, baby, hanya saja, aku sedikit… kau tahu, kesal," ucapnya setenang mungkin, menyingkirkan keinginan untuk melempar Tao ke luar jendela.

"OH! Jadi Kris gege merasa kesal padaku?!" ucapnya sambil memelototkan matanya, membuat Kris kaget. "Dasar namja brengsek! Keluar kau! Sana cari saja yeoja atau namja lain yang mau mengandung anak sialanmu ini! Pergi!"

Kris kaluar dari kamarnya tanpa sepatah katapun, kedua tangannya membawa pisau dan sepikir apel yang tadi dikupasny. _Sial, _batin Kris. _Itukan kamarku._

.

.

Mata Chanyeol mendadak terbuka lebar saat melihat Kris sedang mengunyah apel di meja makan. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay dan Kai yang ada di belakangnya. Lay bahkan melirik jam dinding di belakangnya, lalu jam di depannya, memastikan kedua jam itu menunjukkan waktu yang sama. 06.15.

"Berhenti melihatku seperti itu," ucap Kris tanpa mengalihakan perhatian dari apelnya, wajahnya tidak terlihat senang sama sekali.

"Ada apa, Kris gege?" tanya Lay sambil berjalan menuju dapur, diikuti Kyungsoo yang masih menatap Kris aneh. "Tidak biasanya kau bangun sepagi ini," lanjutnya, dan yang lain mengiyakan sebelum duduk di kursi masing-masing, pandangan tak lepas dari Kris.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, dan untuk informasi saja, aku sudah bangun dari jam dua tadi," jawab Kris santai sambil memasukkan sepotong apel lagi ke dalam mulutnya , mengunyahnya, dan menelannya dengan dramatis. "Kalau kau tanya kenapa," lanjut Kris, menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol yang belum sempat terucapkan. Dengan satu tarikan napas, Kris menjelaskan semua yang terjadi padanya, termasuk tragedi ditertawakan Yuri snsd dan dimaki Kyuhyun super junior karena mendatangi dorm mereka saat dini hari hanya untuk meminta apel. "Yah, begitulah ceritanya, sudahkah kuberitahu kalau aku juga sempat dikejar tiga anjing?"

Chanyeol, Kai, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka begitu membayangkan Kris yang keliling Seoul hanya untuk apel yang tidak jadi dimakan Tao, atau Kris yang dimaki Kyuhyun dan ditertawai Yuri, atau yang terparah, Kris yang lari tunggang langgang dikejar anjing. Lay dan Kyungsoo juga tampak geli, namun berusaha menahan tawa mereka untuk menghormati Kris yang sudah susah payah mencari apa yang Tao mau.

"Kau beruntung kakimu panjang Kris," ucap Baekhyun di sela tawanya. "Kaukan jadi bisa meraup jarak tiga kali lipat dari anjing-anjing itu dalam satu langkah,"

"Oh, tentu saja, tapi anjing yang mengejarku adalah Doberman Pinschers, Pit Bulls, dan German Shepherds, aku butuh dari sekedar kaki panjang untuk bisa lolos dari tiga anjing gila itu,"

"Oh, lalu apa yang kaulakukan, Kris?" tanya Kai yang sepertinya tidak lagi memiliki keinginan untuk tertawa begitu mendengar jenis-jenis anjing yang mengejar Kris. _Yah, mereka memang bukan tipe anjing yang bisa dikalahkan dengan punya kaki panjang_.

"Aku memanjat pagar, dan lihat—" Kris menjulurkan tangannya, memperlihatkan beberapa bekas luka baru di telapak tangannya. "—ini karena duri-duri di pagar sialan itu, tapi untungnya tiga anjing itu tidak begitu nafsu memakanku, jadi aku masih bisa duduk di sini dan berbagi cerita dengan kalian,"

"Tapi Kris," ujar Chanyeol. "Kau melakukannya demi Tao, kan?"

"Ya, dan kalau kau mau bilang aku ini pacar yang _awesome_, aku sudah tahu,"

"Dasar bajingan, pantas kau dikejar anjing, tapi tidak aku tidak ingin mengatakannya—meskipun kau memang pacar yang baik untuk kungfu panda itu—aku hanya ingin tanya, Tao sedang ngidam ya?"

Kris menarik napas kasar dan menjauhkan piring apelnya yang kini kosong. "Ya, hebatkan? Oh! Apa aku sudah pernah bercerita soal masa ngidam Tao yang aneh?"

"Aneh?"

"Yah… kecuali kau berpikir membangunkanku tengah malam lalu menyuruhku lari keliling dorm hanya dengan celana dalam atau memintaku untuk meminum campuran kecap, kopi dan jus mentimun itu tidak aneh,"

"Tapi," ucap Kyungsoo yang mulai menata piring di meja makan—dengan Kai yang dengan senang hati membantunya. "usia kandungan Tao sudah enam bulan, kan? Bukankah biasanya orang ngidam hanya sampai usia kandungan tiga bulan?"

Kris memutar bola matany dan memjawab, "diakan namja spesial, mungkin itu sebabnya ngidamnya juga spesial,"

Dan percakapan berhenti. Hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka sampai satu per satu member yang lain bangun untuk sarapan. Luhan datang sambil memeluk lengan Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan itu, dan matanya masih terpejam. Taolah yang datang paling akhir, tangannya melingkari perutnya yang sudah terlihat membesar, wajahnya terlihat tidak senang.

"Tao-ah, kau kenapa?" taanya Chen yang menyingkir dari kursi di samping Kris.

"Lay eomma," ucap Tao manja, tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Chen. "Tao tidak mau makan roti,"

Lay mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak biasanya maknaenya ini pilih-pilih makanan. "Lalu kau mau makan apa baby panda?"

"Tao mau seolleongtang,"

Mendengar jawaban Tao, kepala Kris langsung ambruk ke meja, dan tangannya yang terkepal memukul-mukul meja dengan frustasi. _Apa salahku, Tuhan?_ pikir Kris sambil menjambak rambutnya dengan tangan yang tidak memukul-mukul meja.

Lay memandang Kyungsoo sejenak, bertanya apa ia bisa membuat seolleongtang untuk Tao—yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan. Sebelum akhirnya menatap Kris yang masih menempelkan keningnya ke meja dengan pandangan prihatin. Meskipun geli melihat Kris yang kerepotan pergi kesana kemari untuk mencari apa yang diinginkan Tao—atau bayinya, sedikit banyak ia juga kasihan melihat Kris yang terlihat mendekati orang gila.

Tao memekik girang saat Kris bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke luar dorm setelah mengucapkan akan kembali lagi dengan membawa pesanan Tao.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Kris mengerang jengkel saat Tao menjauhkan mangkuk seolleongtang yang susah-susah ia cari tanpa sedikitpun memakannya. "Tao, makan itu," ucap Kris sebisa mungkin menahan rasa jengkelnya. Sedangkan member lain hanya bisa menatap pasangan ini sambil meringis, namun memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal agar bisa menyaksikan usaha Kris dalam menghadapi Tao—mumpung mereka juga libur hari ini. Meskipun rasanya tetap aneh berkumpul di ruang tengah hanya untuk melihat Tao makan—atau mungkin melihat Tao tidak makan.

"Tao tidak mau makan ini,"

Satu urat lagi tampak menonjol di leher Kris, menunjukkan kalau ia sudah benar-benar jengkel. "Kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan nada kesal pada suaranya.

"Bau sapinya membuat Tao mual,"

_That's enough_, pikir Kris sebelum menggebrak meja dengan tenaga yang tidak sedikit lalu berdiri menjulang dihadapan Tao, membuat Tao memekik karena kaget, bahkan member lainnya nyaris lompat saat melihat wajah Kris yang merah padam menahan amarah. "Tapi Tao—" Kris menarik napas sedikit, mencoba menstabilkan emosinya. "Seolleongtang memang bahan dasarnya kaldu sapi!"

"Tao benci bau sapi!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau minta, hah?!" teriak Kris, ia tidak lagi berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya. Ia tahu Tao mungkin sedang ngidam, tapi ia juga manusia dan ia juga bisa jengkel. "Kau tahu Tao, aku mulai merasa kau memanfaatkan kehamilanmu untuk membuatku melayanimu dua puluh empat jam!"

Kini Tao juga terlihat marah, setelah berdiri dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kris, ia langsung menatap Kris dengan sorot mata tajam. "Oh, begitu? Asal kau tahu ya, aku juga mulai—tidak—aku malah selalu berpikir kalau kau memanfaatkanku untuk menuntaskan obsesi sintingmu terhadap bayi!"

"Apa? Kenapa kau selalu membaha masalah ini hah?! Perlu berapa kali sih kukatakan kalau aku tidak memiliki obsesi sinting terhadap bayi?! Dan asal kau tahu, aku hanya tidur tiga jam kemarin hanya karena ingin memuaskan keingan gilamu itu! Untuk informasimu saja ya, bocah, aku bahkan dikejar Doberman Pinschers, Pit Bulls, dan German Shepherds saat berlari kesana-sini mencari toko buah yang buka! Dan jangan lupak—"

"Jadi apa?! Kau merasa capek denganku?! Seharusnya kau setujui saja permintaanku untuk aborsi, jadi kau tidak perlu dikejar Doberman Pinschers, Pit Bulls, dan German Shepherds saat berlari kesana-sini mencari toko buah yang buka!"

"Hei! Kenapa jadi kau yang marah-marah di sini?! Terakhir kuingat, bukan kau yang harus lari keliling dorm dengan nyaris telanjang bulat atau menghitung ada berapa orang berkepala botak yang lewat di depan dorm kita! Dan soal aborsi, siapapun yang memiliki otak sehat pasti akan menghentikan siapapun yang berniat membunuh bayi tanpa dosa yang bahkan belum lahir!"

"Kenapa aku marah-marah kau bilang?! Jelas aku marah! Karena yang harus berjalan dengan beban tambahan di sini aku! Bukan kau! Orang berotak sehat?! Apa kau sedang mencoba untuk mengatakan aku ini gila?!"

"Paling tidak, sejauh yang aku tahu, tidak ada orang yang tidak gila yang berniat membunuh anak kandungnya sendiri! Dasar bocah manja! Lembek! Aku bahkan mulai berpikir bagaimana mungkin orang sepertiku bisa mencintai bocah cengeng sepertimu!"

Tao merasa seperti ditampar saat mendengar ucapan Kris barusan. Begitu pula dengan Kris, yang langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri begitu menyadari ucapannya. "T-Tao baby… gege tidak bermaksud… gege tidak…," Kris mencoba mendekati Tao, namun namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu terus mundur hinga kakiya menabrak sofa, matanya memandang Kris tidak percaya. Sama halnya dengan member exo yang lain, mereka tidak menyangka dduizang mereka bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Tao yang jelas-jelas emosinya sedang naik-turun.

Suasana menjadi sangat sunyi, sehingga mereka semua nyaris melompat kaget saat pintu depan dorm terbanting terbuka, di susul dengan masuknya Hyoyeon, Yuri, dan Sooyoung dengan wajah panik. Namun berganti dengan wajah bingung saat tidak ada satupun diantara hoobae mereka yang mengucapkan 'hai'.

"Ada apa noona?" akhirnya Sehun lah yang pertama buka suara.

Hyoyeon, Yuri, dan Sooyoung bertukar pandang sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Yuri lah yang mulai bicara. "Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena tadi pagi menertawaimu, Kris, tapi itu bukan masalah besar, kami ke sini karena ingin menunjukkan ini," ucapnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah majalah dengan foto para member exo sebagai sampulnya. Namun bukan itu menarik perhatian mereka, judul yang terpampang dengan huruf merah menyala di cover majalah tersebutlah yang membuat mereka semua membulatkan mata mereka.

"Maknae exo-m akan segera dapat momongan," baca Tao keras-keras sambil merebut majalah tersebut dari tangan Yuri, tidak memedulikan pekikan yeoja manis itu saat salah satu ujung majalah itu melukai jarinya. Dengan mata membuka lebar, Tao mencari halaman yang memuat berita tentangnya dan membacanya keras-keras. "Berita mengejutkan datang dari salah satu personil boyband beranggotakan dua belas namja ini. Menurut sumber terpercaya, namja yang dijuluki kungfu panda ini tengah mengandung dengan usia kandungan enam bulan. Bagaimana mungkin maknae exo-m yang jelas seorang namja dapat hamil?..."

Lalu suara Tao hilang, digantikan dengan suara buku jatuh. Tao membelalakkan mata, napasnya tidak teratur dan air mata sudah mulai menemukan jalan di pipinya. "Mereka tahu," ucapnya lirih. "Mereka tahu…"

Kris yang berada paling dekat dengan Tao berusaha menenangkan Tao dengan memeluknya dan memanggil namanya berulang kali, mencoba membuatnya tenang. Namun Tao seolah tuli, ia terus menerus mengucapkan 'mereka tahu'. Ketiga member snsd dan seluruh member exopun mencoba membuat Tao tenang, memanggil namanya, atau mencoba menyentuh bahunya—namun Tao sibuk dengan gumamannya sendiri. Tidak ada yang berubah posisi sampai secara tiba-tiba Tao menyelipkan kedua tangannya di antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Kris, mencengkram perutnya erat dan mengeluarkan suara tercekik sebelum memuntahkan segumpal darah.

.

.

"Panggil Tae So!"

"Kau bercanda Kris?! kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit!"

"Panggil Tae So!" ulang Kris setelah menidurkan Tao di atas kasurnya.

Mengerti kalau tidak ada yang bisa mengubah pikiran Kris, Suho dengan cekatan segera menghubungi nomer Tae So dan memintanya ke dorm, kebetulan sekali Tae So memang akan ke dorm untuk melihat perkembangan Tao dan ia akan segera sampai. Sepuluh menit, katanya sebelum menutup telepon.

"Tao, panda, kau bisa mendengarku, hei, hei… Tao?" Hyoyeon melepas kardingan biru langit yang ia kenakan dan menggunakannya untuk membersihkan darah yang megotori dagu Tao. Tao memang tidak lagi memuntahkan darah, namun kini ia mulai mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya, membuat semua orang semakin panik. Hyoyeon tetap mencoba menghentikan darahnya, namun tidak ada usahanya yang berhasil.

Kris mencoba mengelus perut Tao, ia yakin apapun yang sekarang terjadi pada Tao pasti berhubungan dengan bayinya dan mungkin ia bisa sedikit membuat bayinya tenang. Tao mengeluarkan suara antara batuk dan tercekik, lalu menghempaskan kepalanya ke bantal dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Setiap tarikan napas Tao terdengar menyiksa, seolah namja itu harus menghadapi rasa sakit yang mengerikan hanya untuk satu tarikan napas. Bernapas membuat Tao tersiksa, dan mendengarnya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa membuat Kris terbunuh.

Suara pintu yang terbuka benar-benar membuat mereka lega. Tae So.

"Aku butuh dua orang untuk membantuku," ucap dokter muda itu begitu menganalisi keadaan Tao. "Kau dan kau—" katanya sambil menunjuk Hyoyeon dan Kris, yang memang berada paling dekat dengan Tao. "Yang lain tolong keluar,"

.

.

Krislah yang pertama keluar dari kamar, di susul dengan Hyoyeon, baru yang terakhir Tae So. Kris dan Hyoyeon seputih kertas, dan mereka tidak berkata apa-apa sebelum bergegas ke kamar mandi dan muntah sejadi-jadinya.

"Jadi," ucap Baekhyun takut-takut, melihat dari ekspresi Tae So, kelihatannya ia tidak begitu senang. "Bagaimana?"

Yeoja itu menghela napas, dan mengatakan kalau kondisi Tao sudah stabil, bayinya sudah tenang dan darah dari hidungnyapun sudah dapat dihentikan. "Untuk mimisannya," lanjut dokter muda itu dengan muram, membuatnya terdengar tua dan sangat letih. "Itu normal, tidak perlu di khawatirkan, tapi muntah darahnya, itu cukup… wow, bayi Tao panik karena merasakan ibunya stress, akhirnya gerakan si bayi menjadi liar, dan mungkin tidak sengaja mengenai organ dalam Tao, dan yah… begitulah. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah menenangkan bayinya dengan musik klasik. Omong-omong, apa yang menyebabkan Tao stress berat begitu?"

"Ia berantem denganku," ucap Kris setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, wajahnya masih seputih kertas. "Lalu ada berita di majalah membuatnya sangat amat stress sekali,"

Tae So memucat. "Kris," ucapnya pelan. "Tao harus di bawa ke rumah sakit, aku hanya dokter baru Kris, aku… aku takut aku tidak sanggup menangani Tao, maksudku, aku bahkan masih panik setiap kali melihat kondisi Tao memburuk dan aku juga tidak tahu pasti apa penyebab ia muntah darah. Dan lagi, bukankah kehamilan Tao sudah diketahui publik? Untuk apa menyembunyikan Tao di dorm kalau begitu?"

"Berada di rumah sakit tidak akan memberi pengaruh baik pada kondisi Tao, aku yakin itu, lagi pula ia sudah nyaman berada di dekatmu, dan kurasa itu yang terpenting, hasilnya bisa lebih buruk seandainya—tunggu—kau tahu darimana soal kehamilan Tao yang sudah menyebar? Terakhir kita ngobrol, kau bilang kau benci majalah,"

"Aku tahu," jawab yeoja itu lirih, kini wajahnya bahkan lebih putih dari Kris. "Karena aku yang bertanggung jawab atas bocornya berita ini,"

.

.

TBC

Huah! Akhirnya jadi chapter gaje ini

Thnaks fo reading

Review please? ^_^


End file.
